Potions & Amnésie
by the-misery
Summary: [OS] écrit dans le cadre d'un défi. Hermy et Drago se font asperger de potion par Neville et se retrouvent 6 ans  tard mariés et parents. Comment peuvent ils rentrer chez eux ? Et surtout, comment survivront ils en attendant ?


**Potions & Amnésie**

- Pssst, Neville. Il faut mettre les intestins de crapaud _après_, chuchotai-je au jeune garçon qui se trouvait à quelques tables de moi, en binôme avec Pansy Parkinson.

Neville acquiesça en me souriant, mais le sourire se transforma en grimace lorsqu'il croisa le regard de mon partenaire de potions.

- Tu devrais écouter la Miss-je-sais-tout, Longdubat. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir dans l'explosion de ta potion mortelle, ricanna ce dernier, qui vous l'aurez deviné n'était autre que Drago Malfoy.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, dominant mon envie presque pulsionnelle de lui renverser les intestins en question sur la tête.

- Miss Granger, susurra Rogue dans mon dos, si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous concentrer sur votre propre potion... Par mesure de précaution, je retire dix points à Griffondor.

Je faillis protester, mais un regard de Ron, assis à la table d'à-côté, m'en empêcha.

Septième année à Poudlard rimait avec tyrannie redoublée de Rogue vis-à-vis des Griffondors. Quelle injustice ! Nous étions obligés de suivre les cours de potions avec les Serpentards, que Rogue chouchoutait de plus en plus. Mon partenaire détestable devenait le Roi des Serpentards aux yeux de Rogue. Un peu plus, et il se mettait à genou devant lui.

Rogue avait certainement trouvé que ses cours manquaient d'animation, ou que notre moral était trop haut, en ce tout début d'année. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous le saper en formant lui-même les binômes Griffondors/Serpentards de manière méticuleuse. Il devait être ravi de la tournure des évènements, et de l'échauffement de nos nerfs.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le regard narquois de Malfoy.

- Quoi ? demandai-je en versant dans ce monosyllabe tout le venin à ma disposition.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut mettre après ? demanda-t-il comme si le fait de m'adresser la parole relevait du plus horrible des cauchemars.

- Je ne suis pas sensée faire la potion toute seule ! T'es sensé m'aider, Malfoy !

Il fit la moue et écarta encore plus son tabouret du mien. Discrètement, je reniflai les cheveux. Ils sentaient la fraise, le parfum de mon shampoing. C'était donc la proximité qui le gênait. Il dut lire la surprise sur mon visage, car il ne put s'empêcher de me lancer :

- J'aime pas respirer l'odeur impur du sang d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Mon sang est à l'abri dans mes veines, comment pourrais-tu percevoir son odeur ? répliquai-je acidement.

- Par habitude.

Je ne relevais pas. Il m'était devenu de plus en plus difficile de le supporter, et Rogue avait trouvé intéressant de nous mettre ensemble, évitant pour une fois de former le binôme vu trop souvent, c'est-à-dire Harry et Malfoy, qui finissait toujours assez mal. Pour changer, c'était moi qui devait le supporter.

- Il vous reste deux minutes, rappela Rogue.

Malfoy me lança un regard désespéré. Je soupirai, et ajoutai le dernier ingrédient. Je remuai une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux fois dans l'autre sens. La potion crépita et prit une couleur dorée, qui scintillait. A en juger par le regard impassible de Rogue, la potion avait réussi. J'exultais. Malfoy me jeta un regard dégoûté. Il arbora un grand sourire lors du passage de Rogue.

- C'est très bien, Drago. Vraiment très bien, le complimenta-t-il. Dix points pour Serpentard.

J'ouvris de grands yeux devant l'immensité de cette injustice. Rogue me lança un regard entendu, et s'éloigna en rappelant que le temps imparti était fini.

Je pris le petit flacon qu'on nous avait distribué et y versai un échantillon de la potion. Nous faisions la queue devant le prof, qui étiquetait à l'aide de sa baguette nos échantillons. Malfoy avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires, et s'arrêta à ma hauteur pour me chuchoter :

- Et dix points de moins pour Griffondor !

Mais en se levant, Pansy avait bousculé Neville, qui n'avait pas encore rebouché sa fiole, et dont le contenu verdâtre se renversa sur Malfoy et moi.

Je me réveillai dans un lit, avec un mal de tête affreux. J'avais espéré me trouver à l'infirmerie, et de découvrir Malfoy sur un lit à coté ou en face de moi. A la place, je me retrouvais face à des murs jaunes, dans une grande pièce inconnue. Une fenêtre se trouvait en face de moi, une armoire gigantesque trônait à ma droite, et à ma gauche dormait... Malfoy.

* * *

- Malfoy réveille-toi !

- Hmmm.

- Malfoy ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, je...

J'avais reconnu cette voix. La propriétaire était cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je secouai la tête et me massai les tempes, espérant que le mal de tête disparaisse. L'épisode Longdubat me renvint en mémoire, me faisant deviner que je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, tout comme Granger.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un immense fracas de porte qui claque, et un truc lourd se jeta sur le lit.

- Papa ! Maman !

Le truc parlant se vautra sur moi, et me fit un gros bisou baveux sur ma joue.

- Hey ! protestai-je.

Quelqu'un pensa à allumer la lumière. J'identifiai le truc en question. C'était un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans. Un garçon blond, aux cheveux courts, un grand sourire aux lèvres, aux yeux marrons qui me rappelaient des yeux connus. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

Je pris soudain connaissance des lieux. Je me trouvais dans une chambre aux murs jaunes, meublée, inconnue. A ma droite, Granger regardait le petit garçon d'un air tout autant ahuri que moi.

Ce n'était pas mon lit. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Ce n'était pas ma maison. Ce n'était pas Poudlard. Je me tournais vers Granger, rageur.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené chez toi ? hurlai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ma maison ! protesta-t-elle, sous le choc.

Le garçon nous regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? dit-il.

Il secoua la tête et tira sur les cheveux de Granger en hurlant :

- Maman, Molly va bientôt se réveiller ! Il faut lui donner le biberon ! J'pourrai le faire, hein, dis ?

- Maman ? Molly ? répéta Granger sans comprendre. Mais... qui es-tu ?

- C'est pas drôle... C'est moi, Tom ! Votre fils !

Abasourdi, je jetai un oeil à Granger, qui me rendit mon regard. Le dénommé Tom s'empara de la main de Granger et la tira de force du lit. Il l'emmena ensuite hors de la chambre après m'avoir lancé :

- Papa, il faut que tu prépares le petit déjeûner !

* * *

La petit garçon qui ressemblait de manière frappante à Malfoy m'emmena avec une force incroyable pour son âge hors de la chambre. Il traversa un long couloir que je ne connaissais pas, et bifurqua dans la dernière chambre à droite.

C'était visiblement une chambre de bébé. La tapisserie était faite de petits ballons qui bougeaient et de fées qui agitaient leurs baguettes. Je fus rassurée de voir que je me trouvais toujours dans le monde magique. Au centre de la pièce siégeait un landeau avec des dentelles blanches. En m'approchant, je découvris un bébé brun fort mignon qui dormait encore.

- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, chuchota Tom à côté de moi.

Effectivement, quelques secondes d'hébétude plus tard, le bébé se réveilla en baîllant. Elle gazouilla lorsqu'elle me vit.

- Je peux la prendre maman ? me demanda le petit garçon d'un air suppliant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Ca m'arrangeait. J'étais tellement secouée que j'aurais eu du mal à la porter moi-même. Je la pris donc dans mes bras et la confiai au petit garçon qui la prit, heureux comme un ange. Il l'emmena hors de la pièce.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je me trouvais dans une maison qui n'était pas la mienne, avec des enfants qui m'appelaient "maman" et qui ne manifestaient apparament aucune gêne vis-à-vis de ça. Ils nous reconnaissaient, Malfoy et moi, tandis que nous n'étions pas capables de les identifier.

Je dus m'accrocher au landeau pour éviter de tomber lorsque la vérité s'imposa à moi. C'était la seule explication possible. Nous étions les parents de ces enfants. Nous vivions ici. Et pire que tout, nous devions être mariés, Malfoy et moi. Instinctivement, je portai ma main gauche dans mon champ de vision. Un anneau ornait mon annulaire.

Je désertai la pièce, courant vers "notre chambre". Malfoy fouillait dans l'armoire, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Mais...

Je devinais sans mal que les vêtements étaient à notre taille, et étaient séparés en deux : une partie pour lui, une partie pour moi.

Sans hésiter, je m'emparai de sa main, ignorant son hoquet de dégoût face à mon contact. Il vit l'anneau en même temps que moi.

* * *

Avec horreur, je comparai mon annulaire avec celui de Granger. Non, c'était impossible. Nous ne pouvions pas êtres mariés...

- Ce sont nos enfants, murmura-t-elle. Tom et Molly.

- Deux ! Nous avons deux enfants !

- Tom doit avoir dans les cinq ans. Et Molly doit avoir quelques mois.

- Quelques mois ?! soufflai-je.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit. D'instinct, elle fit de même. J'avais autre chose à faire que de la remballer en cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'on doit faire ? demandai-je.

- Faire comme si c'était normal, pour les enfants.

- Mais c'est impossible que nous soyons mariés et parents ! Hier encore ou même aujourd'hui, nous étions en cours de potion à Poudlard !

- C'est la potion de Neville qui nous a fait ça ! s'écria Granger en se levant brusquement.

Elle déguerpit. J'entendis un grand fracas dans une des pièces de la maison inconnue. Tom, alerté par le bruit, entra dans la chambre, Molly et un biberon dans les bras.

- Elle fait quoi maman ? demanda-t-il.

Je tapotai le lit à côté de moi. Il s'y assit et me tendit sa soeur. Après un instant d'hésitation, je la pris. Curieuse sensation que de tenir un bébé - ma propre fille ! - dans mes bras.

- Dis-moi, Tom... commençai-je.

- Hm ?

- Tu as quel âge ?

La question avait fusé, et Tom me regarda intensément. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin soit si perspicace ?

- J'ai cinq ans, papa. T'es sûr que ça va ? dit-il.

- Oui, je vais bien. Enfin... juste une petite amnesie passagère inquiétante. Et Molly ?

Nouveau regard condescendant.

- Maman a accouché en avril. Le 10 avril.

- Ah, répondis-je. Et, heu... Quelle date on est ?

Je ne coupai pas non plus à ce regard trop intelligent.

- Le 13 septembre 2013.

- Donc ça fait six ans jour pour jour, marmonai-je.

Tom n'eut pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit. Granger était réapparue, une feuille et un carnet à la main, des photos dans la bouche. Elle les jeta sur le lit, et se tourna vers Tom.

- Tu as déjeûné mon chéri ?

Tom sembla heureux de constater que sa mère avait retrouvé sa normalité. Je ne m'y laissais pas prendre.

- Non.

- Alors, va te prendre des céréales dans la cuisine, on va s'occuper de ta soeur.

Tom s'exécuta, après m'avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Malfoy.

Je m'emparai de la feuille posée sur le lit que je donnais à Malfoy.

- Ca, c'est notre acte de mariage. Nous nous sommes mariés le 4 juillet 2007.

Il la lut avec de grands yeux. Il la reposa sans faire de commentaire. Il avait certainement vérifié, comme moi, que les écritures et les signatures correspondaient.

- Ensuite, j'ai retrouvé un carnet d'adresse et de numéros de téléphone.

- Téléphone ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Apparemment nous vivons dans une maison moitié-magique, moitié-moldue. Bref. Nous pouvons joindre Neville. J'ai retrouvé ses coordonnées. En espérant qu'elles soient actuelles et non anciennes.

Je vis Malfoy soupirer de soulagement.

- Et j'ai retrouvé des photos... de nous.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, me donna le bébé et s'empara desdites photos. Je m'assis à ses côtés pour les regarder avec lui. La première était une photo de lui et moi à la sortie de nos études à Poudlard, nos diplômes en poche, main dans la main. La seconde était une photo de notre mariage. Je devais admettre que nous étions élégants et heureux. La troisième était pour la naissance de Tom, à la maternité moldue. Malfoy était resplendissant. Et moi radieuse, une petite tête blonde dans les mains. D'autres suivaient les étapes importantes de notre fils, avec quelques photos en amoureux de Malfoy et moi. La dernière en date était la naissance de Molly. Tom, Malfoy et moi affichions des têtes ravies, face à la petite tête brune.

Ces photos remuèrent mon estomac, ravivant ou créant un étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de Malfoy, que je n'identifiai pas. Il reposa les photos en soupirant.

- Mon espoir s'est envolé. Je pensais que nous avions pris les corps des parents de ces enfants.

- Preuve que non... Et heu... J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Une autre ?!

J'acquiesçai. Il attendit, tendu.

- Nous allons recevoir tes parents demain. C'est marqué sur le tableau magique sur le frigo.

- Quoi ?! hurla-t-il.

- Chuuut ! Tu vas alerter ton fils !

- Mais Hermione, comment est-ce qu'on peut... chuchota-t-il.

Je notai que le "Granger" s'était transformé en "Hermione". Nous étions mariés. Nous étions parents. Nous étions dans la même galère.

- Je propose qu'on rende une petite visite à Neville.

- Oui, répondit-il.

* * *

Après avoir félétoné à Longdubat, Hermione avait découvert une voiture dans le garage. Nous arrivâmes chez Longdubat assez tôt. Il n'habitait pas très loin, et le PGS ou GPS de la voiture nous y avait emmené sans problème.

Lorsqu'elle sonna, Longdubat en personne nous ouvrit. Il n'avait pas changé en six ans. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir à ses côtés.

- Oui, forcément, dit-il en nous proposant de nous asseoir dans son salon. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble juste après votre sortie de l'infirmerie. Tout le monde a trouvé ça bizarre. Surtout que vous n'étiez pas comme avant. J'ai pensé que c'était ma potion qui était en cause. Rogue a eu la même idée. Il l'a analysée.

- Et alors ? demandai-je avidement.

- Alors, il a trouvé un "contre-poison" si j'ose dire. Mais on ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions futures de cette potion. La potion était en possession de Rogue. Je suppose qu'il l'a toujours... Mais je ne sais pas comment le joindre, je n'ai absolument pas gardé contact avec lui, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Sachez que vous vous êtes aimés depuis ce jour.

- Bah l'illusion s'est estompée, commentai-je.

Longdubat me regarda bizarrement, et vérifia les sentiments d'Hermione. Elle acquiesça, dépitée. Mais le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

- Il n'y a donc rien à faire en attendant de le trouver ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Je suis désolé. Essayez le divorce... répondit Neville.

Visiblement il n'avait toujours pas digéré notre "relation". J'eus la surprise de ressentir une espèce de jalousie face à cette réaction, et une montée de colère me coupa le souffle. Je le cachai du mieux que je pus.

Nous prîmes bientôt congé de cet être médiocre, après avoir passé la journée avec lui, prétextant que nous devions nous occuper de nos enfants. En rentrant, Hermione s'occupa de donner à manger aux enfants, de coucher Molly, et Tom jugea préférable d'aller aussi au lit. Cet enfant avait un instinct surdimensionné.

Hermione se déshabilla dans la chambre, tandis que je faisais de même dans la salle de bain. Nous avions décidé de dormir dans le même lit, pour ne pas traumatiser les enfants. J'avais argumenté que si nous divorcions, ils seraient traumatisés de toutes façons. Mais Hermione soutenait qu'il existait une solution. Qu'il nous fallait trouver Rogue.

Elle s'était jetée sur son carnet en rentrant, mais m'avait dit en baissant le tête que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans nos contacts. J'avais ensuite proposé de demander à mes parents le lendemain, s'ils savaient ce qu'était devenu Rogue. Hermione avait acquiesçé, s'inquiétant déjà pour le dîner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour demain ? On leur dit ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas les traumatiser eux non plus. Surtout que je pense qu'il a fallu que je lutte pour qu'ils t'acceptent, répondis-je.

Après un court instant de silence, elle objecta :

- Peut-être qu'ils ne m'ont toujours pas acceptée justement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas va...

Je fus étonné moi-même face à cette démonstration de douceur pour elle. Elle me regarda, et se coucha en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je me couchai peu après, et m'endormis difficilement. Le trop-plein d'émotions avait enseveli Hermione, et elle pleurait doucement à côté de moi, pensant être suffisamment discrète pour que je ne le remarque pas. Mais ses larmes étaient trop voyantes, et me faisaient trop mal au coeur, pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, et l'inquiétude me repris presque immédiatement. En me tournant, je vis que Drago était déjà réveillé, il avait déserté le lit.

Je tâtonnai dans la maison, à la recherche de la cuisine, et je trouvais Tom devant un bol de céréales, qui regardait la télévision en compagnie de son père, notre fille sur les genoux. Il avait l'air encore plus étonné qu'elle devant l'écran, à croire qu'en matière de découverte du monde, ils avaient autant à apprendre l'un que l'autre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être attendrie par ce tableau. Cette routine qui avait l'air de durer depuis quelques années ne me gênait pas. Et à en juger par le visage radieux de Drago, cette situation ne le gênait pas non plus. Il remarqua ma présence, et détacha son regard de la télévision. Il posa Molly sur sa chaise de bébé, et me fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour devant les enfants. Je ne pus lire dans son regard s'il faisait semblant ou pas, mais il le faisait bien.

- Programme de la journée ? demanda Drago en me tirant la chaise à côté de lui pour que je m'y asseye. Je ne me fis pas prier et pris Molly sur mes genoux.

- Courses pour recevoir tes parents. J'ai envie de faire un truc qui les épatera.

- Grand-mère aime bien ta cuisine, maman, dit Tom en avalant une cuillère de céréales.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je, ce qui me valut un regard narquois de la part de mon mari.

- Oui, répondit simplement Tom en se concentrant sur son dessin animé.

Après le petit déjeûné, Drago décida de m'accompagner faire les courses, pendant que nos enfants traînaient devant la télévision. L'escapade promettait d'être drôle, Drago n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché moldu.

* * *

L'expérience se révéla plus fastidieuse que je l'avais prévu. Hermione avait vérifié être en possession d'argent moldu avant de prendre la voiture pour m'emmener dans le supermarché en question. L'étape chariot fut ma première erreur. Je lâchai sans le vouloir : "c'est tellement plus facile avec une baguette !" et quelques têtes se retournèrent, mais Hermione ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

Ensuite, ce fut l'épreuve de la classification des aliments. Hermione m'envoya en mission suicide chercher un kilo de patates. Elle prit soin de m'expliquer en long en large et en travers comme m'y prendre, de sorte qu'après avoir à peine fait cinq mètres, je ne me souvenais déjà plus du nom du rayon. Je finis par dénicher ce que je cherchais, après avoir demandé une bonne dizaine de fois mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe.

Après cet épisode éprouvant, je me collais aux basques d'Hermione, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Elle sourit devant ma soudaine fragilité en présence de forces qui me dépassaient, c'est-à-dire un kilo de patates.

Je promis de fermer la bouche et de jeter la clé, le temps qu'elle mette les aliments sur le tapis qui avançait, paraît-il sans l'aide de la magie, et le temps qu'elle paye.

- Alors, dit-elle lorsque nous nous fûmes retrouvés dans l'intérieur protecteur - enfin pas tant que ça - de la voiture. Ce n'était si éprouvant...

- Parle pour toi ! T'as plus l'habitude que moi de faire ce genre de choses !

- Techniquement, tu es sensé avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine, mon cher, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Son rire fut contagieux, et je découvris pour la première fois un lien étroit qui nous unissait. Un lien qui avait réussi à se construire entre nous, tellement puissant qu'il me transporta une nouvelle fois. Hermione avait dû être troublée aussi, car elle reporta brusquement son attention sur la route, serrant les jointures sur le volant jusqu'à ce qu'elle deviennent saillantes.

Instinctivement, je caressai ses doigts pour les décrisper. Elle me lança un regard chancelant, et elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle ne me rejeta pas, et j'en fus heureux. Mais ce contact la prenait tout autant au dépourvu que moi. Elle commenta :

- Apparemment notre relation était plus forte que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Oui. On devait vraiment s'aimer pour que ça revienne comme ça...

Ma phrase avait fusé, incontrôlée, irréflchie. Le rouge à ses joues s'accentua, et je me sentis blêmir. Pourquoi perdais-je tout mesure devant elle ? Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti à part la haine envers elle. Mais la haine se transformait petit à petit en amour que j'avais dû éprouver.

- Tu crois que les sentiments peuvent s'effacer du jour au lendemain ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait longtemps hésité pour me poser la question.

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation, curieusement sincère. Elle sembla le remarquer, car un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers moi, hésita, puis la ramena sur le volant. Je n'étais pas pressé. Elle viendrait à moi quand elle le voudrait.

* * *

Ses parents arrivèrent trop tôt à mon goût. J'avais trouvé dans l'armoire des tenues chics, qui ne me ressemblaient pas, mais qui avaient l'air de plaire beaucoup à Drago. J'avais donc choisi une jolie robe noire qui m'arrivait aux genoux, assez sexy et sobre à la fois. Drago avait revêtu un costume qui le mettait en valeur.

J'avais bien habillé les enfants, qui n'avaient pas rechigné et s'étaient pliés à mes exigences sans faire de caprices. Je fus fière de mon éducation et de l'obéissance de mes deux petits anges. Molly ne pleurait que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose, elle était très facile à vivre. Et Tom était adorable. Rien que pour eux, je ne voulais pas "rentrer". Retourner à notre époque. Et je lisais dans les yeux de Drago les mêmes sentiments que moi face à eux.

Narcissa apparut sur le seuil de la porte, aux côtés de son mari aux longs cheveux blonds. Narcissa me souriait, son mari restait impassible. Ils nous saluèrent, et furent émerveillés de revoir leurs petits-enfants. Je les fis asseoir dans le salon, et filai à la cuisine chercher les apéritifs, bientôt rejoint par Drago.

- Alors, plutôt bel accueil, non ? Je n'ai pas trouvé qu'ils jouaient la comédie. J'ai dû bien me débrouiller pour te faire accepter. Ce sera déjà ça de fait...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de méditer sur cette dernière remarque, car Narcissa prit la place de Drago, et m'aida à la cuisine, tandis que les garçons discutaient.

- Alors, ma chérie ? Comment ça se passe à la maison avec ces deux bouts de choux, et ce grand gamin qu'est ton mari ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca se passe très bien, je vous remercie, répondis-je en souriant. J'étais agréablement surprise par sa gentillesse.

- Je sens une petite tension entre toi et mon fils. Rien de grave j'espère ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, j'arrangerai les choses. Je le connais mieux que personne.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Juste un petit bouleversement intérieur. Il faut juste que ça passe, répondis-je évasivement.

- Je crois que tu es la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé véritablement, me confia-t-elle. Et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Je sentis, à mon grand damne, les larmes me monter aux yeux. Oui je l'aimais. Je venais de m'en rendre compte. Je l'avais aimé pendant ces six dernières années, même si je ne m'en souvenais plus. Mais les sentiments ne s'effacent pas ainsi. Je l'aimais, et je continuerai à l'aimer.

Narcissa me tapota l'épaule pendant que je m'occupais à retourner les patates. J'essuyai mes yeux après son départ. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une main me retourner. C'était Drago. Il avait entendu. Il caressa mes joues, m'empêchant de me détourner pour fuir son regard... et il m'embrassa.

Ce baiser passioné me fit tout oublier. Que nous avions des invités qui risquaient de nous surprendre. Que nous étions mariés et parents depuis six ans. Que j'avais quitté ma famille et mes amis pour lui. Par ce baiser, je me sentis bien, chez moi, à ma place dans ses bras. Ma soudaine révélation me transporta de joie.

Il mit fin trop tôt à mon goût à ce baiser, mais il le fit avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour, Hermione. Mais... je crois que je t'aime. Depuis un certain temps apparemment.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je, très émue.

Nous passâmes à table bientôt. Drago et moi ne cessions de nous lancer des regards amoureux, qui firent plaisir à ses parents, et à nos enfants. Lucius avait l'air un peu plus réticent que sa femme à m'accepter, mais il ne fut pas une seule fois désagréable, respectant son fils. Effectivement, Drago avait dû faire des efforts considérables pour leur avouer notre amour, et pour me faire accepter. Mais le fait qu'ils soient grands-parents devait arranger les choses.

Nous en étions au dessert lorsque Drago aborda la question tant redoutée par mon inconscient : celle de Rogue.

- Dis-moi, papa... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est devenu Rogue ?

Lucius s'essuya la bouche.

- Oui, je le sais. Il est mort pendant la guerre. Mais sa maison existe toujours. Elle se situe pas très loin d'ici, et je peux te dire où exactement. Pourquoi ? Il me semble que tu l'as rayé de ton existence à partir de la fin de tes études.

- Je devais m'entretenir avec lui pour... Tom.

- Tom ? demanda sans comprendre Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui... Pour son admission à Poudlard.

- Il est encore jeune.

- C'est vrai...

- Mais si tu veux, je te dirai où il a habité.

- Merci papa.

A la fin de la soirée, Lucius tint promesse et transmit les informations sur Rogue à mon mari. Narcissa m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, et Lucius se contenta d'une petite bise et d'un de ses rares sourires.

Drago me sauta dessus dès qu'ils furent partis. Il m'embrassa encore et encore, heureux d'être avec moi... et d'avoir eu des nouvelles de Rogue. Même s'il était mort, il avait peut-être gardé en sa possession le "contre-poison".

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'avais insisté pour rendre une petite visite à la maison de Rogue. Hermione m'accompagnait bien évidemment. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous trouvâmes une maison vide, que nous entreprîmes de fouiller de fond en comble. Apparemment, tout avait été déménagé. J'étais déjà venu ici, ce qui était un atout majeur dans notre recherche. Je trouvai des cachettes qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais remarquées si elle n'avait pas été avec moi.

Je dénichai une petite feuille derrière une étagère vide.

_Drago,_

_Je sais qu'un jour, tu chercheras cette fiole. Peut-être sera-t-il trop tard et tu ne parviendras pas à la trouver. Mais j'ai la quasi-certitude que tu finiras par trouver cette lettre._

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la chance de survivre à la bataille. Je ne peux confier ceci à personne, car la confiance se gagne, et par temps de guerre, la confiance est une chose que je ne peux accorder à personne. J'espère que personne à part toi ne trouvera ceci, et ne dérobera la fiole._

_Tu paraissais heureux avec Hermione Granger. Mais ce bonheur était artificiel, dû aux effets de la maladresse de cet imbécile de Longdubat. Je suis persuadé que tu t'en rendras compte un jour. _

_Sache que tu étais précieux pour moi._

_Tu trouveras la fiole dans le coin gauche de la cheminée. Je sais que tu arriveras à trouver la cachette. Tu la connais probablement déjà. Bon vent ! Et à plus tard, dans ton passé !_

_Severus Rogue._

_PS : Mes salutations à miss Granger qui, je l'espère, n'aura pas perdu son intelligence en pareilles circonstances._

Je tendis la feuille à Hermione, tandis que je me dirgeais vers la cheminée. J'actionnai le chandelier qui, en se soulevant, déplaça un peu de marbre. La fiole était là. Petit bout de verre qui renfermait une potion bleuâtre.

Hermione me fixait ardemment. Elle doutait. Ca se voyait.

- Nous avons le choix, dit-elle.

- Oui, nous avons le choix.

J'examinai ce qu'il se passerait si nous retournions en arrière. Peut-être que nos sentiments seraient réduits à néant et redeviendraient haine. Je ne le voulais pas. De plus, nous avions commencé une vie ici. Nous avions des enfants. Enfants que nous n'aurions jamais si la haine reprenait sa place en nous. Bonheur que nous ne connaîtrions jamais.

Après un ultime regard en direction de mon nouvel amour, je contemplai la fiole. Elle s'avança, et me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassa longtemps, redoutant que ce baiser soit le dernier. Elle partageait mes doutes, et je l'aimais d'autant plus pour ça. Ma femme. Ma Hermione.

Elle se recula, et me prit la main. Je fixais toujours la fiole, dans mon autre main. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de la perdre. En plus, si on y retournait, on aurait les examens à passer encore une fois. Je devrais supporter Potter et Weasley encore. Et surtout... je devrai participer à la guerre, sans la conviction d'en ressortir vivant. Mon choix était fait.

- Quitte à choisir, la nouvelle vie que je mène depuis six ans me convient mieux, dis-je.

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Elle partageait mon avis.

Je posai la fiole à terre, et la démolis du pied. Le liquide se déversa, à contre-coeur, et disparut dans le plancher. L'avenir nous appartenait. Il était inutile de retourner dans le passé. Il fallait laisser tout ça derrière nous.

J'embrassai une nouvelle fois ma femme, heureux de la prendre dans mes bras pour le restant de mes jours.


End file.
